Motor Road and Rail
Thomas Motor Road and Rail is a battery-operated system manufactured by Tomy and compatible with other Tomica World sets. The engines run on a special plastic blue "track", and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Thomas Motor Road and Rail is not compatible with other brands of model railway, although several fans have noticed that the cars fit well on the Learning Curve wooden track. A large number of models have been released, including the majority of major and minor characters from the television Series. Tomy Trains In 1992, TOMY had announced a line of Thomas characters in their now defunct Tomy Trains range. This trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue track, to the same Tomica design. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with Troublesome Trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas's Day Out: Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and an oval of track. * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: As above with Percy, Troublesome Trucks, sheds and raised tracks. In 1994, Tomy boosted it's Locomotives by 4, when they added: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry Each engine came with a Tender and a Driver. In 1997, plans were shown for models of Duck and Toby, but these sadly never made it to production, as Tomy decided to make a newer range based upon it's Plarail System. This range was later called Tomica World. Tomica World Trains Since the early 1990s, Tomy has produced a wide array of "Thomas and Friends" motorised road and rail merchandise. In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the license. HiT Toys' Trackmaster engines are still compatible with Tomy's merchandise. Trackmaster's life-like brown colored track is easily connected to existing blue track from Tomy (two adapters are included in every playset). Another exciting modification is special face-changing engines that are included in some sets. Engines include: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with troublesome truck and goods van * Henry with goods van and log car (with logs) * Gordon with Express coach * James with cattle truck and breakvan * Percy with fuel tanker and mail van * Toby with Henrietta and troublesome truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with two troublesome trucks * Douglas with red troublesome truck * Oliver with red branch line coaches * Bill with troublesome trucks (with coal) * Ben with troublesome trucks (with china clay) * Diesel with milk wagon and fuel tanker * Mavis with the breakdown train * Boco with troublesome truck and tar wagon * Stepney with troublesome truck and breakvan * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with red narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with slate trucks (with slate) * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with a green narrow gauge coach * Lady with Lavender Troublesome Trucks * Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks * Splatter and Dodge with works Coach * Salty with black troublesome trucks (with tarped cargo) * Harvey with works coach and flatbed * Emily with one of her coaches * Spencer with a special coach * Murdoch with a Troublesome Truck * Arthur with a troublesome truck (with fish) and goods van * Molly with green truck * Neville with red goods van * Dennis with tile trucks * Rosie with green balloon trucks * Rocky Trackmaster In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the contract for Tomy's Thomas Motor Road and Rail range. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry with goods van and log car (with logs) * Gordon with green express coach * James with cattle car and brakevan * Percy with mail coach and fuel tanker * Toby with troublesome truck and Henrietta * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Diesel with milk wagon * Mavis with brakedown train * Bill * Ben with a china clay car * Stepney with troublesome truck * Lady with troublesome truck * Diesel 10 with troublesome truck * Salty with black troublesome trucks (with tarped cargo) * Harvey with works coach and flatbed * Arthur * Murdoch with troublesome truck * Spencer with private coach * Emily with one of her coach * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with red narrow gauge Coaches * Duncan with slate trucks * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Molly with green truck * Neville with red goods van * Dennis with tile trucks * Rosie with balloon trucks * Rocky * Thomas with Hector and log car * Whiff with garbage truck and blue truck * Billy with chicken car and green brakevan * Hank with red breakvan * Flora with Sodor Tramways coach and yellow breakvan * Proteus with blue truck and red log car (with logs) Road Characters *Bertie *Bulgy (Green) *Elizabeth *Terence *Caroline *Madge In early 2008, Trackmaster came out with a new line of engines called "Engine's Greatest Moments". They are two packs consisting of an engine and a car. These are Target exclusives. Special Edition Engines *Diesel with Freight Wagons and cargo (Includes Scruffey with barrels, Red truck with trees, brown truck with fruits, green truck with fish, and brakedown train) *Thomas with Jet Engine and DVD *Thomas with Chinese Dragon and DVD *Busy Bee James with flatbed *Chocolate covered Percy with Mail Coach and Fuel Tanker Vehicles To go with the road, TOMY introduced road characters. *Bertie *Red Bulgy *Green Bulgy *Lorry 1 *Elizabeth Talking Engines Three engines have been released with the ability to talk using special green pieces of track. Note that the engines' first carriage is connected to them (Thomas to Annie, Percy to a mail van and James to his tender) and cannot be taken off. *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Talking Percy with mail van and fuel tanker *Talking James with cattle truck and brakevan Flip-Faced Engines In 2007, when Hit took TOMY's contract over, several sets came with a special flip-face engine. Engines also included a piece of rolling stock or a tender. *Thomas with red boxcar *James *Toby with blue coppermine truck *Percy with barrel truck *Gordon Exclusive Items In several sets, there have been many exclusive items not otherwise available. * Cranky (Docks Accesory Kit) * Bulstrode (Docks Accesory Kit) * Motorized Terence (Thomas Loader Set) * Dumper Car #1 (Thomas Loader Set) * Caroline (Thomas Ultimate Set) * Terence (Thomas Ultimate Set) * Trevor (Thomas Ultimate Set) * Harold (Thomas Adventure Set) * Jeremy (Sodor Airport Set) * Confused Thomas (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Blood and custard Express coach (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * White silly tanker (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Raspberry syrup tanker (Avalible seperate in Japan) * Cocoa tanker (Thomas Christmas Set) * Present wagon (Thomas Christmas Set) * Christmas coach (Thomas Christmas Set) * Snowplow Thomas (Thomas Christmas Set) * Birthday trucks (Thomas Birthday Set) * Surprized Percy (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set) Remote Controlled Engines Only 3 Remote Control Engines were made. * Thomas with red boxcar and ice car * Percy with blue coach and break van * James with Soder Fuel truck Japanese Talking Engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese have been released. *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Percy with coach and fuel tanker *James with blood and custard Express coach *Gordon with green and cream Express coach *Henry with green and cream Express coach *Edward with Sodor Mail coach Special Steam-making Engines In 2005, a two sets featuring a Thomas that could make real steam were made. *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Metallic Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Expansion packs To expand the the collection, Tomy introduced Expansion Sets, feauturing famous landmarks from the show. *Knapford *Suspension bridge *Sheds and turntable *Docks Accesory Kit *Sodor Engine Wash *Station Crossing Accessory Kit *Water column *Quarry loader *Water column and coal loader *Harold and cargo delivery *Thomas and Crossing Station *Diesel Expansion Pack (Including Diesel with a milk wagon and fuel tanker with tracks) *Talking Percy Expansion Pack (Includes talking Percy and tracks) *Railway Expansion 1 (Includes fuel tanker, truck and brakevan with tracks) *Railway Expansion 2 (Includes milk wagon, boxcar and truck with tracks) *Track Expansion Pack *Build-a-Bridge *Post van, green boxcar and Toad *Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and fruit van *Sodor Mining Co. hopper, icecream van, brakevan *Blue and white freight car, brakevan and red wagon with wireloads *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta *Ring a Bottle car, Elepant car and Sodor Fireworks coach *Macoll's Farm coach, Cow car and Sheep car Sets Most engines in the Trackmaster playsets have different "Flip" faces, and in the "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set" Thomas is remote controllable which can make him go backward and forwards and can sound the whistle or play a tune. * Thomas Giant Set * Thomas Adventure Set * Thomas Big Set * Thomas Medium Set * Thomas Ultimate Set * Talk'n Action Thomas Set * Thomas Bucket Set * Thomas Beginner Set * Thomas Steam Set * Thomas sixtieth anniversery Set * Thomas Christmas Set * Thomas and the Freight Cars Set * Loader * Coal loader * Thomas at Ffarquhar Set * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Set * Calling All Engines Set * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set * Hard at Work at Brendam Docks Set * Thomas at the Station Set * Sodor Lumberyard Set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the copper mine * Thomas at the coal station * Sodor Adventure Set * Percy at the icecream factory * Sodor Airport Set * Thomas and Emily at Knapford *Duck at Farmer Macolls Coming soon *Rheneas with dinosaur car *Chocolate covered Percy & Chocolate Tanker *Hank with red breakvan *Flora with Sodor Tramways coach and yellow breakvan *Proteus with log car and blue truck *Freddie with a bike car *Boco with troublesome truck and tar wagon *Mighty Mac with a green narrow gauge coach and troublesome truck *Douglas *Donald *Splatter and Dodge *Jack *Ned *Alfie *Stanley(proof here http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=iSK9cABCj2w) Notes *Despite TOMY's claims that their engines are incompatible with other brands, others have proved them wrong: on the Mini-Express track in a remake of "Breakvan". http://youtube.com/watch?v=I0AwNKtu1Pc.]] *A discovery through YouTube is the Mini-Express track with blue track similar to TOMY's but with a space between it and with several spaces looking like track beams. Found through http://youtube.com/watch?v=3V7j7cYExIw and though tonypilot stated to Bladez636 on another remake http://youtube.com/watch?v=I0AwNKtu1Pc that it wasnt TMRR Track. However these engines work well on them also the connectors are the same as the TMRR kind. External links *Trackmaster *Hit Shop *KB Toys *Kmart *Target *Toys "R" Us *Walmart *Ultimate Thomas *http://tomy-plarail-tomica.proboards83.com/index.cgi - The Unofficial Site for Tomy, Tomica, Plarail and Trackmaster *http://youtube.com/user/tonypilot *http://youtube.com/user/trainlover476 *http://youtube.com/user/jordanschepis *http://youtube.com/user/StanierJack *http://www.myspace.com/tomythomas *http://thomasplarail.blogspot.com/ *http://heyanonaka.blog105.fc2.com/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_Thomas_Tomica_merchandise Category:Merchandise